Demon Kitten
by katizo terusei
Summary: Yammi finally gets a fraccion! a weird one but still a fraccion! but what happens when Grimmjow and Ggio try to 'get her'. NOT A YAMMIXOC!
1. Koneko Akuma

Aizen stood in the large room with Gin, Kaname, and the espada awaiting the arrival of the new arrancar. With a blinding flash of light a small girl appeared, causing Aizen to grin. "Hello new comrade what is your name?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Koneko. Koneko Akuma"

He looked at her amused, yet confused. "Kitten?"

"Hai!"

"Well welcome. Tia get her some clothes before Grimmjow gets a nosebleed."

Harribel nodded. "Yes lord Aizen. Akuma come with me."

She smiled and got up, the males in the room averting their eyes. She followed the third espada to a room filled with clothes. Tia looked at her "Pick what you want, I'll wait for you outside"

She nodded and went to the closet as Tia left. A few minutes later she had a white skirt and a white shirt like Ulquiorra's. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and walked out to find Harribel.

Tia looked at her and sighed. "Akuma. Lord Aizen has requested your presence immediately."

She nodded as they walked toward Aizen's chambers. "Um...you can call me Koneko, being called Akuma makes me feel uneasy"

Tia looked at her then sighed. "If that's your wish, Koneko"

She smiled. "Thank you..." She turned red realizing she didn't know her name.

Harribel looked back at her. "Tia Harribel, third espada"

Koneko smiled. "Thank you Harribel-san"

They entered Aizen's chambers to see the other nine espada there. Aizen smiled warmly at them. "Koneko-san. I see you have gotten to know one of the espada"

She nodded. Aizen closed his eyes. "These are the rest, please introduce your selves"

Ulquiorra walked toward her. "Ulquiorra Schiffer, fourth espada"

She nodded and smiled as he left and Szayel walked over to her. "Szayel Apporo Grantz, eighth espada"

Zommari walked over next. "seventh espada, you don't need to know my name"

"Grimmjow Jagerjaques, sixth espada"

"Barragan, second espada"

"Nnoitra Jiruga, fifth, and strongest, espada"

"Yammi, tenth espada"

"ArronArurrie, ninth espada"

She smiled and bowed to all of them. She stood back up and noticed someone out of the corner of her eye, sleeping. "Who's that?"

Tia looked over at him. "That's Coyote Starrk the first espada"

Koneko smiled. "He looks tired."

"He always is, lazy good for nothing"

She giggled. Aizen smiled and walked toward her "Koneko, I would like you to be one of the fraccion of one of the espada"

She looked at him "Which one?"

"Yammi"

She looked at the man and shrunk. Aizen opened his eyes and looked at her, only now noticing her odd looks. She had jet black hair that reached her waist, pale skin, her right eye was emerald green while her left eye was ruby red, the remains of her hollow mask had formed into a barret in her hair, and she had cat ears and a tail. "How intriguing" he said.

Yammi picker her up and slung her over his shoulder "All right small fry time to go"

Her eyes widened and she began to hit his back repeatedly "LET ME GO!"

Tia sighed. "What a trouble maker"

Yammi rolled his eyes. "Stop squirming, were just gonna walk around, let ya know where everything is"

She sighed and fixed her self to where she was sitting on his shoulder.

**a/n: yeah Koneko has already begun to cause a bit of trouble. * sigh * Cookies and hugs for the first reviewer ^_^**


	2. lost with a sword

The next day Koneko sat on the couch in Yammi's room waiting for him to wake up. She sighed and began to draw. About and hour later she had finished and Yammi was awake, but she had passed out. He looked at her and smirked, believing the notebook filled with drawings was a diary he took it and looked through it.

There were only five drawings so far, one of lord Aizen, one of all ten espada, one of Yammi's room, and one of a rose. All very well made and colored. Yammi looked at her and sighed. He shook her shoulder trying to wake her up, with a bit too much force. Her eyes snapped open and she hissed, not a morning person.

Yammi chuckled "Alright pipsqueak let's go."

She looked up at him "Where?"

"Old Fox has ta give ya your sword still"

She arched an eyebrow still confused but followed him any way. He was taller, there for faster, than her so it was hard for her to keep up, and she eventually tripped. Yammi picked her up and put her back on his shoulder, not wanting to be slowed down. She looked straight ahead and saw Grimmjow and another arrancar arguing. She jumped off Yammi's shoulder and ran toward them. "Jagerjaques-san!"

Grimmjow turned towards her, a little shocked to hear someone call him that. "Koneko!"

She hugged him and looked at the other arrancar. "Jagerjaques-san who is this?" she asked looking at the blonde male.

Grimmjow sighed. "Ilforte. One of my fraccion and Szayel's brother"

She smiled at him before screaming when Yammi picked her back up. "Alright Koneko, we have to hurry"

She smiled and waved at them from Yammi's shoulder. "Bye Jagerjaques-san! Bye Ilforte-san!"

They stopped in front of Ichimaru's door and Yammi knocked. He opened the door shortly after smiling his signature smile. "Yammi! Oh I see lord Aizen assigned miss Koneko to you"

Yammi nodded. "She needs a sword"

Gin nodded and handed Yammi one. It was like Grimmjow's only it was ribbons flowing from the hilt. "It's name is Sorisuki treat it with care"

She looked at it confused. Gin sighed. "When your fighting and you need extra strength just say scratch Sorisuki and you'll go back to your hollow state for a little while"

She smiled and nodded. "Hai!"

Yammi sighed and walked back down the hall. Koneko smiled "Where are we going now Yammi-sama?"

He rolled his eyes. "I have to go to an espada meeting your going back to the room" He said setting her down.

She nodded and went down the hall.

Yammi sighed. 'She's going the wrong way.' he thought.

She kept walking, sword on her back and hands to the side. She froze, unable to recognize anything around her. She sat against the wall and sighed 'Yammi-sama should have showed me around to more places so I wouldn't get lost.' she thought.

"Excuse me."

She looked up to see a black haired male. He looked straight at her "Your lost aren't you?"

She turned red, slightly ashamed of it being that obvious. "Yeah"

"Where were you going?"

"Y-Yammi-sama's room"

He smirked "So Yammi finally has a fraccion?"

She nodded and stood up. "I'm Koneko"

He sighed, hating formalities. "I'm Ggio"

He took her hand and led her down the hallway and stopped in front of Yammi's door. She turned toward him and smiled. "Thank you Ggio-san"

He rolled his eyes, hands in his pockets, "See ya later Koneko"

"Bye!" she said going inside the room.


	3. rooftop madness

Koneko sighed and stared at the ceiling. Yammi still hadn't gotten back and she felt as though she was going to die from boredom. She tried drawing, which she got tired of, she tried reading, but Yammi only had books, she even tried writing, but her hand began to hurt after about ten minutes. She was left with nothing to do and no one to talk to. She sighed again.

The door opened and Yammi, Nnoitra, and another male entered. Yammi poked her in the stomach and smiled "You still alive?"

Koneko rolled her eyes "Yeah"

Nnoitra and the other male sat on the couch beside her as she sat up. Nnoitra scoffed "Yammi how does it feel to have your only fraccion be a weak woman?"

Koneko glared at him "Fuck you ya walking spoon"

Yammi burst out laughing "She told you Nnoitra"

Nnoitra just smirked "Seems as though someone's on her period"

She ignored him "Master Yammi, is there anything you need me to do?"

Yammi thought then looked at her "Nothing comes to mind, why don't you and Tesla just go hang out and leave us alone"

She looked at him confused "Who is Tesla?"

The other male in the room sighed "I am"

Koneko smiled and grabbed his arm "Well then let's go"

While they were leaving she heard Yammi and Nnoitra laughing. She just smiled, she'd rather have them laughing then pissing her off. Tesla sighed as they were walking. Koneko looked at him and smiled "Tesla, could we stop by and get my friend?"

Tesla just nodded. She smiled and ran down the hall, Tesla following. She froze half way down the hall when she saw Ilforte and two other men. She smiled at him "Hello Ilforte-san, who are your friends?"

He scoffed. "They aren't my friends they are just some of Grimmjow's other fraccion, D-Roy and Shawlong"

She smiled at them and turned to Tesla "I guess we should be going now, nice to see you again Ilforte-san, and nice to meet you D-Roy-san and Shawlong-san"

Her and Tesla continued walking down the hall when she stopped. He looked at her confused "What is it?"

She frowned "I don't even know where he is right now."

"Who?"

"My friend, Ggio"

Tesla frowned "Him? He's probably on the roof where he always is" He said taking her hand and leading the way for once. She smiled, greatful at how Tesla was such a big help.

They arrived at the roof shortly after, Tesla releasing her hand. She saw Ggio and ran toward him "Ggio-san!"

He looked up at her, hands in his pockets, and smiled "Hello Koneko, I see you didn't get lost again."

She smiled "Nope! Tesla-san helped me." She said looking at the said man. Who sat away from Ggio.

Koneko smiled and sat in between them and looked at Ggio "Why are you up here?"

Ggio laid down and sighed "Thinking"

"About what?"

"Stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"You ask a lot of questions"

"You didn't answer the last one."

He sighed "I don't know"

She smiled then shivered from the night air. Tesla looked at her and took off his jacket, laying it over her bare legs. She looked over at him and smiled "Thank you Tesla-kun"

He ignored her and looked up at the sky. It was always night in Hueco Muendo, how much longer would it be until she figured that out? He froze, not sure why he was thinking about that. He looked at her, she was smiling and looking out at the vast desert that was their home, looking as though she was deep in though. He grabbed her hand "What are you thinking about Koneko?"

She looked at him and sighed "My old life, when I was a full hollow"

He sighed, that's all that anyone thought about most of the time. Even Nnoitra talked about his old life. But Koneko was different from the other arrancars, she changed her personality around people all the time, that confused him. "Koneko? A while ago you were mad, now your calm how is that?"

She closed her eyes "I'm bi-polar, my moods and personalities switch alot."

Ggio looked at her, then at hers and Tesla's intertwined hands. For some reason that made Ggio mad, he took her other hand and glared at Tesla, who ignored him completely.

Koneko frowned, not used to how they were acting. She got up and walked back toward Yammi's room, leaving them alone. What was going on?


	4. Angry Grimmjow

The next morning Yammi woke up to see a small black kitten on the couch. He blinked, confused, and got up to walk towards it. But as soon as his foot hit the ground the kittens eyes snapped open and it turned into Koneko.

She looked up at him and smiled "Good morning Master Yammi"

He stood there shocked, it was just a cat? Now it was Koneko?

She sighed "You saw didn't you?"

He nodded.

"That happens a lot when I'm confused or scared"

He sat on the edge of the bed. "About what?"

"Ggio and Tesla were glaring at each other last night and I don't know why"

He fell backwards laughing. "Looks like they BOTH have a crush on you to me"

Someone knocked on the door and Grimmjow entered before Koneko could open it. "I heard about you and Tesla, how long have you two been dating?"

She turned red. "We aren't!"

Szayel chuckled from the door way. "True. From what I heard she is with that Vega boy, you know, the tiger. Which in my opinion is much stronger than a mere cat"

Grimmjow glared at him.

Koneko sighed. "I'm not dating anyone! And what does that have to do with anything?"

Szayel smirked and turned around "Grimmjow likes you" he said before leaving.

"Baka" Grimmjow growled at him.

Koneko turned as red as a rose and hid behind Yammi in fear that Grimmjow might attack.

Nnoitra knocked on the open door then froze seeing how mad Grimmjow was. "Uh...Koneko do you have Tesla's jacket, he said he left it with you"

She nodded and pointed to the couch where it was. Grimmjow glared at her "So you WERE with Tesla last night you liar!"

She started to cry "Yes but it wasn't a date!"

Grimmjow glared at Nnoitra "Keep your fraccion away from her" He said before leaving, fists clenched.


	5. Apology

Koneko stood there frozen. She had never expected Grimmjow to get so mad over something so….unlike him. Part of her felt like crying but the other part wanted to run after him to make sure he didn't hurt anyone. Yammi must have noticed this because he asked Nnoitra to leave. He looked at Koneko and motioned for her to go after Grimmjow.

She nodded. "Hai Yammi-sama!"

She ran straight for Grimmjow's room, only to see the door in half and open. She carefully entered to see him sitting on his bed muttering curses to himself. She stepped closer and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. "G-Grimmjow?"

He looked up at her, his eyes puffy and red. She frowned and hugged him. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He blinked slightly confused then hugged her back "I-It's okay Koneko-chan."

She smiled slightly "You really are a good friend."

He winced at that last word. 'friend?' He thought, 'She only thinks of me as a friend?'

She blinked remembering something. "Gomensai Jagerjaques-san. But there's some where I must be." She said giving him another brisk hug and an accidental kiss on the cheek.

She ran out the door before he could say or do anything. He just sat there carefully touching his cheek "She kissed me."


End file.
